izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:DesertedStoneMaiden/RP WIF ZEEL
Invader ZeelZeel:Heyp **Heyo *6:58DesertedStoneMaidenHERROU *DSM: HERROU *6:59Invader ZeelZeel:Mah fight's in a few hours *6:59DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: WHAT? *DSM: So soon. *7:00Invader ZeelZeel:Mhm,a few of the fighters before me chickened out *7:00DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Pshh. *DSM: Babies. *7:01Invader ZeelZeel:Mhm,so my fight was moved up *7:02DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Well, good luck, dude. *7:03Invader ZeelZeel:Thankies *Zeel:Gonna be watching? *7:04DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Of course *7:06Invader ZeelZeel:O_O Its about ta start! AH! *7:07DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: AGH! *7:07Invader ZeelAT THE AERNA *7:07DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *gets sucked in by crowd* *7:07Invader ZeelZeel:*Grabs DSM's hand and pulls her out* *7:07DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *struggling* Gooood LUck *DSM: *trips* *DSM: MRG *7:08Invader ZeelZeel:*Helps DSM up* *Zeel:*Looking around fer coach* *7:08DesertedStoneMaidenCoach: Hey! Over here! *7:09Invader ZeelZeel:Aha! *Walks over to Coach* *7:10DesertedStoneMaidenCoach: You're next opponent is, SQUJHUIJKJOS. *Coach: Hm, strange name. *Coach: He doesn't seem to have arms or legs. *Coach: He just, floats. *7:10Invader ZeelZeel: ._. well then...... *7:10DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Um. *DSM: Wha? *7:11Invader ZeelZeel;Ikr *7:11DesertedStoneMaidenCoach: Yeah.... *Coach: Just, uh, good luck. *( I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE) *7:11Invader ZeelXD) *Zeel:Um....any tips fer this one? *7:12DesertedStoneMaidenCoach: Dunno, just, I don't know. *7:12Invader ZeelZeel:Hm....ok...trial by error on this one *Zeel:*Looks out into the aerna* *7:13DesertedStoneMaidenSQUJHUIJKJOS: *floats* PIRATE MONKIES *7:14Invader ZeelZeel: ._. wow.....this is gonna be interesting..... *7:14DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Indeed.... *7:14Invader ZeelZeel:*Walks out onto the aerena* *7:14DesertedStoneMaiden*RING* **MATCH IS STARTING* *7:15Invader ZeelZeel:*Fighting stance* *7:15DesertedStoneMaidenSQUJHUIJKJOS: HEYA *7:15Invader ZeelZeel:Hiya? *7:15DesertedStoneMaidenSQUJHUIJKJOS: DIS GONNA BE FUN *7:15Invader ZeelZeel:Extremly *7:15DesertedStoneMaidenSQUJHUIJKJOS: *floats upside down* *SQUJHUIJKJOS: *spazzes around* *7:16Invader ZeelZeel: ??? *Figting stance* **Fighting *Zeel: ._. .......*Alert* *7:18DesertedStoneMaidenSQUJHUIJKJOS: *pummels into Zeel, knocking her to the ropes* *SQUJHUIJKJOS: WHOOPS *7:18Invader ZeelZeel:GAH! *Stands* Ok....i gotta be quick *Zeel:*Pounces on SQUJHUIJKJOS,pinning him down* *7:19DesertedStoneMaidenSQUJHUIJKJOS: NEGH! *SQUJHUIJKJOS: *floats upward, with Zeel clinging on to him* *7:20Invader ZeelZeel:O_O Oh boy! *Zeel:*Lets go* *Zeel:*Lands on her feet and backs up some* *7:21DesertedStoneMaidenSQUJHUIJKJOS: YOU OKAY *7:21Invader ZeelZeel:Ok....that didn't work....yeah....im great *7:21DesertedStoneMaidenSQUJHUIJKJOS: If you no wanna fight, it's fine wif me. *SQUJHUIJKJOS: *7:22Invader ZeelZeel:Nah,lets go on with the fight *Zeel:Have to any wayz *7:22DesertedStoneMaidenSQUJHUIJKJOS: OTAYS *7:22Invader ZeelZeel:Ready? *7:22DesertedStoneMaidenSQUJHUIJKJOS: *rolls over* YES *7:23Invader ZeelZeel:Ok! *Jumps in witha sharp right hook,lands the hit* *7:23DesertedStoneMaidenSQUJHUIJKJOS: PFOOO *SQUJHUIJKJOS: *mouth foams in hysteria* *SQUJHUIJKJOS: *falls down* *7:24Invader ZeelZeel:Huh? *Stops* *Zeel:*Tilts head* *7:24DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: HE'S HAVING A SEIZURE! *7:25Invader ZeelZeel:o_o *Alittle shocked* *7:25DesertedStoneMaiden*SQUJHUIJKJOS is taken by paramedics* *7:25Invader ZeelZeel;well then.....how'd that happen.... **? *7:25DesertedStoneMaidenCoach: Turns out that fella was a Yumifiona, they're prone to seizures. *Couch: His race isn't even allowed to fight. *7:26Invader ZeelZeel:Ah *7:26DesertedStoneMaidenCoach: Wonder how he got in..... *7:26Invader ZeelZeel:Same here.... *7:26DesertedStoneMaidenCoach: Oh well, atleast you won. *7:26Invader ZeelZeel:Mhm,hope he'll be ok though *7:26DesertedStoneMaidenCoach: Here's you money. *hand Zeel 100 monies* *7:27Invader ZeelZeel:Thank you *Takes monies* *7:27DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Poor fella..... *7:27Invader ZeelZeel:Mhm **A Tall male Irken with bandages over his eyes walks in* *7:28DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: WOW! Your tall! *DSM: I'm so jealous. *7:28Invader ZeelTar:Heh heh yeah i get that alot *7:28DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: No wonder! *7:28Invader ZeelTar:Hm? *7:29DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: I mean is, who wouldn't compliment your height? *7:29Invader ZeelTar:Ah,thank you *Zeel:Heyo Tar,what'cha up to? Tar:Oh,im here fer mah fight...im suposed to fight some one named DSM *7:30DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Um, that's me. *DSM: *gulps* *7:31Invader ZeelTar:Heh heh...no need to be scared *7:31DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Um, okay. *DSM: *stutters a bit* *7:31Invader ZeelTar: *Ajusts the bandages over his eyes* *7:32DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: ./////. I think I wanna forfeit..... *DSM: You can have the money. *7:33Invader ZeelTar:Aww,it ain't fun when some one forfits *7:33DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: But.... *7:33Invader ZeelZeel:*Snickers* *7:34DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Hey! Don't laugh at me! *DSM: I'll probably lose, anyway.... *7:34Invader ZeelZeel:Sorry ^^; (late) *Tar:Maybe maybe not *7:34DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Most definetly. *7:35Invader ZeelTar:Height can be a disadvantge *Zeel:He has a point *7:35DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Welll..... *7:36Invader ZeelTar:Hm?~ *7:36DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Maybe... *DSM: I'll give it a go.... *7:36Invader ZeelTar: Ok *Zeel:Good luck DSM *7:37DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *nervous* Ya ya.... *7:38Invader ZeelTar:*Walks out onto the arena* *7:38DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *follows* *7:39Invader ZeelTar:*In hos corner,fighting stance* **His *7:39DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *fighting stance* *DSM: *closes eyes, deep breath* **RING* *DSM: *exhales* *DSM: *tensed* *7:41Invader ZeelTar:*Takes a quick step forward* *7:41DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *speeds behind him* *DSM: *sweat bead rolls down* *7:42Invader ZeelTar:*Quickly turns to face her* Hello *7:43DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: HI. *spikes hit, throwing Tar off balance* *DSM: *while Tar is vulnerable, pounds him down in the gut* *7:44Invader ZeelTar:*Takes every hit* *Tar:*Takes every hit* *(Darn douv\ble post_ *7:44DesertedStoneMaidenDSM; *shaking* *DSM: I'm sorry. *punches Tar out* *DSM: *cries a little* I'm sorry. *7:45Invader ZeelTar:*Falls as tough he's out* *Tar;*Gets back up* *7:45DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *jumps back* *DSM: *tenses up* *7:46Invader ZeelTar: Fer what? *7:46DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Hurting you.... *7:46Invader ZeelTar:Your sweet *7:46DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *blushes a little* *7:47Invader ZeelTar:*Smiles and takes a step forward* *7:47DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Sorry, but this the arena. *kicks Tar out of the ring* *7:47Invader ZeelTar:*Grabs the rope* *7:47DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *huff puff* *7:48Invader ZeelTar:*Pulls himself back up* Hehe hehe *7:48DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *sighs* I know I wasn't going to win. *DSM: I'm going to kill Zeel. *7:48Invader ZeelTar:*Chuckles* *Tar:*Speeds behind DSM* *Zeel:*Struggling in the crowd* *7:49DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *caught by surprise, jumps forward, tripping* **backward* *DUR *DSM: *falls onto Tar* *7:50Invader ZeelTar:*Falls,DSM on him* *Tar:*Slight blush can be seen under the rim of his bandages* *7:51DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Uh, *stutters* S-sorry. *7:52Invader ZeelTar:I-its a'ight *7:52DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *rolls off him* *7:52Invader ZeelTar:*gets up* *7:52DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *stands up, sweating* *7:53Invader ZeelTar:Hehe heeh *Same* *7:54DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Huff puff *DSM: *heart drums in ears* *7:55Invader ZeelTar:*Breathing hard* *7:55DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *grabs chest* Darn heart burn! *7:55Invader ZeelTar:Hm? You ok? *7:55DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: I-ugh-Fine. *DSM: *falls on knees, clenching chest* *7:57Invader ZeelTar:&Walks over to her* *** *7:58DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *holds up hand* Ugh, I'm fine. *DSM: You can finish me if you want. *DSM: You can have the money. *7:59Invader ZeelTar:*Puts a glowing hand on he back,the heartburn is gone* *7:59DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *exhales in relief* *DSM: *falls back* *8:00Invader ZeelTar:*Pulls hand away* Your welcome *Helps her up* *8:00DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *leans onto Tar* *8:00Invader ZeelTar:*Whispers to her* A knock out punch *8:01DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: I knew it. *8:01Invader ZeelTar:Not fer you **Whispers* *8:02DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *looks up it him* Are you sure? *8:02Invader ZeelTar:*Nods* *8:02DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *pulls herself up* *8:03Invader ZeelTar:Ready? *8:03DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *nods* *8:03Invader ZeelTar:*Fighting stance* *8:03DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *brings arm back far, jutting it with all force, fist pummeling into Tar's gut* *DSM: *breaths unevenly* *8:04Invader ZeelTar:*Cringes,collapsing to the ground* *8:05DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *kneel to Tar as referee counts off, giving him a small peck on the cheek* Sorry. *DSM: *walks out of ring* *8:06Invader ZeelTar:*Slight smile and gets up* *Tar:*Coughs and follows* *8:07DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *goes to sit down, face emotionless* *DSM: *prays in ancient tongue a Buddhist prayer* *8:09Invader ZeelZeel:*Finally pulls herself out of the crowd and heads towards DSM* *8:11DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *looks up* *8:11Invader ZeelZeel:Great job! *8:12DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *stops prayer* ya....ya.... *8:13Invader ZeelTar:*Sitting at a table a few feet away,head proped on one hand,recovering from the knock out blow* *Zeel:*tilts head* you ok DSM? *8:14DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Yeah, yeah...... *8:14Invader ZeelZeel:Hm.....*Looks in Tar's direction* *Tar:*Ajusting the bandages over his eyes* *8:15DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *twiddles thumbs* *8:16Invader ZeelZeel:*Looks back at DSM* You should say hi ** *8:16DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *sighs* *DSM: Okay..... *8:16Invader ZeelZeel:I'll come if you want *8:16DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Please do. *8:16Invader ZeelZeel:ok *8:16DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *walks towards Tar* *DSM: *blushing deep green* Hi-i *DSM: I'm sorry for hurting you. *8:17Invader ZeelTar;*Looks up* Its a'ight *Kind smile( *** *8:19DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *blushes madly* Uh, uh....You sure? *8:19Invader ZeelTar:Mhm,im great *Zeel:*Trys to hide a smirk* *8:20DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: *elbows Zeel* *8:20Invader ZeelZeel:What? XD *8:20DesertedStoneMaidenVeter: HI DSM! *DSM: OH NO! *hides under table* *8:21Invader ZeelTar:Hm? *8:21DesertedStoneMaidenVeter: Great fight! *DSM: *blushing uncontrollably, standing up, hitting head on table* *DSM: OW! *DSM: *rubs head* *Veter: *gets under table* Wacha doin under here? *DSM: 0/////0 Nufin..... *8:22Invader ZeelTar:*Looks under table* You ok? *8:23DesertedStoneMaidenDSM: Yeah....I think I'm fine. *Veter: *pulls DSM out of table into a hug* *DSM: GAH! *DSM: 0////0 *GTG *8:24Invader ZeelTar:Hm? She's blushing like crazy Category:Blog posts